Had Me @ Hello
|artist = |year = 2012 |image = |pc= |dg = Female |pictos = 98 |mode = Solo |effort = 3 |tvfilm = Girl vs. Monster |from = film |perf = Brooke Brailsford |nogm = 1 |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s}}"Had Me @ Hello" from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl who resembles Skylar. Her medium blonde hair in a high ponytail that rests on her back. Her outfit includes a magenta bomber jacket with a pink sleeveless crop top under it. She wears blue denim pants secured with a black belt and a pair of short black boots. Background The background resembles the stage where Skylar sings the song "Fearless" during the film. There is a circular pedestal under multiple layers of circles that form stairs to the middle of the pedestal. Four circular columns touching the edges of the pedestal stretch upward until they meet the ceiling, a square-shaped roof with the circle middle being gone, letting some sunlight pass through. The colums and roof are coverred with deep green vines. The pedestal is on mossy ground. To the left is a short wall that has a circular lock-like design in the center. Two square columns near the same height as the wall stand next to the sides of the wall. To the right is the start of a large courtyard wall made out of tall square columns that meet at the top of one rectangular ceiling. The wall appears to extend further to the right. Behind everything are large green trees on an even larger grassy field. The field ends on a lush green forest. In the verses and bridge, the time appears to be early morning, as the blue sky is filled with long white clouds. The sun shines at the left, through the trees in the front. During the rest of the routine, the sun suddenly moves to the right, thus changing the time of the day. It is now late noon, as if the sun is about the set. The left of the screen is a deep purple, and gets brighter and more into shades of pink and orange the closer the sky is to the sun. At some points, red rose petals explode out of the dancer. Gold Move There is 1 Gold Move in this routine. Gold Move: Stretch your hands out in a diagonal way and turn your head away. HadMeAtHelloGM.png|Gold Move Hadmeathello_gm_1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *The coach's coat is in a different color in the menu cover, being red instead of lavender. *This song is used in the tutorial screen for Solo routines in the game. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Had_Me_@_Hello_JDDP2_Menu.jpeg|''Had Me @ Hello'' on the menu Hadmeathello dp2 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen JDDP2_Tutorial_and_Loading_Screen.jpeg|Appearance on the tutorial/loading screen Beta Elements Hadmehello beta coat.png|Different coat color in menu Others HadMe@Hello.png|Gameplay (No GUI) Videos Had Me At Hello - Music Video - Girl vs. Monster - Disney Channel Official Just_Dance_Disney_Party_2_–_Girl_vs._Monster_–_Had_Me_@_Hello_-_Official_US Had Me @ Hello - Just Dance Disney Party 2 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Brooke Brailsford Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs by Olivia Holt